


The Science Brothers

by Kimmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Brotherly Love, Children, College, Coming Out, Dating, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Maria Stark is a good mom, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Pining, Rebecca Banner is a Good Mom, Same-Sex Marriage, Science Bros, Tags Updated as the Work Progresses, Very Early Canon Divergence Affecting Entire Canon To The Point It Could Be Alternate Universe, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: The day Brian Banner raised his hand to his son was the day a line was crossed, and the day Rebecca Banner decided it was time to act. When she got on a bus, she wanted to get away, and the destination mattered little to her. She had no idea fate would lead her to New York and soon, everything would change.For the better.Or: This is the story of little actions that change entire futures and hope growing out of the moments of deepest despair - and the story of little science bros becoming actual brothers.





	1. Prologue

Howard Stark didn’t really want a child. He wanted an heir, and he wanted the media to see him as a family man, because it was good for the company’s image, but he didn’t really want a _child_  and he certainly didn’t want Tony.

Maria though, Maria was long past what Howard wanted, and already disillusioned about what kind of a man he was. She’s been through wondering what had she been thinking when she married him (money, charm, and a whole lot of lies) and whether she should divorce him (money, influence, and the man needed a fucking babysitter, she was doing public service by staying) and by now has settled into a comfortable state of ignoring her husband.

It wasn’t ideal but it wasn’t a bad life, full of luxury and freedom. And now that Howard decided he needed an heir, Maria finally felt something akin to happiness. Howard may just want his little clone to take over the comapny one day but Maria? Maria wanted a baby. And Howard could give her that.

Tony was amazing. He was Howard’s child in so many ways despite the man’s harsh ignorance for the boy. A little genius with a Stark mind, he was still Maria’s little boy, and she made sure he got to grow up loved. He had her, and he had Jarvis, who was more like his father than Howard would ever be, and despite a tough fate of a Stark, Maria knew that Tony... Tony would be fine.

„Mamma? Why is papa stinky again?”

She looked at the toddler suddenly by her feet with a sad smile. Tony may be hers, but unfortunately, Howard was still around.

„It doesn’t matter, honey. Come to mamma.”

Yes. Despite everything, he still had her, and he was amazing all on his own. Tony would be fine.

***

Three years later, when she held Tony close during Howard’s funeral and tried to look heartbroken, she finally believed herself.

He was gone and they would be fine.

***

Rebecca waited until the night. She grabbed Bruce immediately and she locked him in his room, focusing Brian’s rage on herself, but she knew it was the time. She would never let him hurt her boy. Brian hitting little Bruce was the line.

She waited until her nose stopped bleeding and Brian was passed out on the couch before grabbing some of most neccessary things into a bag and letting herself and Bruce out. It was already the night, and Bruce was already quite heavy at five years old, but she ran the fastest she ever had in her life. She knew he didn’t hear them leave but the sheer terror was still there, channeled into speed, Bruce’s scared and confused face pressed into her face. She only stopped running once they reached the bus station, looking for a nearest bus and almost exhaling in relief when she noticed a late night bus to New York on the platform.

New York. New York would do.

„Two tickets. Adult and a child.”

The driver grumbled the amount and she paid, looking over her shoulder, before settling herself in an empty row. As the bus left, slowly taking her off into the unknown new reality, she found herself feeling more relieved than anxious. For the first time in over half a decade, she felt safe.

Brian could rot in his own vomit and vodka. She would keep Brucie safe.

***

New York was... big. Big, complicated, and absolutely terrifying. Rebecca got of a bus, and onto a subway train, and ended up in what was apparently Manhattan. She was lost and tired, and had no idea where to even look for a shelter or a cheap hotel, and little Bruce was crying quietly into her shoulder, complaining about being hungry.

So Rebecca decided to focus on one thing at a time, and walked into the first diner she came across that looked within her price range. She would need to figure out how to secure her financial situation soon, but for now all that mattered was getting inside where it’s warm and getting Bruce a meal.

She entered, settling Bruce down to walk by her side, looking around for a free table. She felt like crying when she realized there was no free space, but she didn’t have the strength to walk back outside and keep looking, let alone keep looking for something. One of the bigger tables that could easily work for four was only taken by two people though, a mother with a son who looked Bruce’s age, and swallowing down her anxiety, Rebecca found enough courage to approach them.

„I’m so sorry but are these seats taken? There are no free tables and--”

The woman smiled at her warmly, cutting her off.

„It’s no problem. Please, sit with us.”

Rebecca put her bag down, her shoulder screaming in happiness, and sat down next to the woman, finding herself smiling slightly as she watched Bruce climb onto a chair next to the woman’s son.

„Hey. I’m Tony.”

The boy was clearly so much more open and easy-going than her little Bruce, but her boy still managed to surprise her, when even after a long and exhausting journey, he looked at the other child and answered quietly.

„I’m Bruce.”

Tony clearly took it as an incentive, because suddenly he declared they should be friends, and started talking a mile a minute. Strangely, Bruce didn’t look too intimidated and seemed to be actually listening carefully as Rebecca scanned the menu.

„I’m sorry. He doesn’t get much interaction with children his age. I think he’s just excited. I’m Maria.”

Rebecca looked up to find the boy’s mother speaking to her. She smiled, taking the offered hand.

„Rebecca. It’s alright. My little Bruce is usually so shy and quiet it’s honestly nice to see him bond with someone his age.”

„He seems to be following Tony’s train of thought and honestly that enough is quite amazing. Most of the time I barely understand my own son.” She laughed, and Rebecca for the first time noticed she’s quite beautiful. „You’ve got a clever boy here.”

„I do.”

She smiled, looking at him, and then back at Maria. Maria was beautiful indeed. She looked perfectly put together, seemingly casual and yet almost... aristocratic. She was wearing jeans and a light pink blouse, her make up natural and perfectly done, and blond hair hangs loosely around her face in a neat way that shouldn’t be possible. She looked so in place here, in Rebecca’s eyes, a Manhattan woman of success, rich, happy mother, with a loving husband probably waiting home.

It was a stark contrast to Rebecca’s own dishevelled appearance. Her hair was messy, sticking out of a makeshift bun, jeans worn and she knew her sweater has a hole. Make up was something she couldn’t remember using for years.

They were from two different world, meeting by complete accident, and it made Rebecca suddenly self conscious. At least the boys seemed to be getting together quite well, even Bruce talking animatedly to his new friend by now. It was something Rebecca wouldn’t have imagined possible.

The waitress arriving broke her out of the reverie and she ordered, Maria ordering after her, a truly ridiculous amount of food that didn’t seem to make sense for just a woman with a child.

„We can share some of snacks.”

Maria winked at her, and Rebecca’s mood dropped even further. She knew Maria was probably just being nice but she still felt like a charity case and as much as she hated it, she couldn’t afford to refuse it right now.

„So are you on your way somewhere?”

Maria asked, nodding in the direction of the bag. Rebecca followed her gaze, staring at the small duffel that held everything she had right now for a moment.

„No. No, I think... We’re...” She seemed lost for words suddenly, her heart rate speeding up uncomfortably. „It’s a bit complicated, I guess. We’ll be staying... For a few days at least, maybe? I don’t know... Where, I... It’s... It’s...”

She sighed, realizing just how hopeless she sounded, she _ _was__. She bowed her head, focusing on a napkin she was unconsciously playing with. She wondered how to say it but Maria interrupted her.

„Hey, if you don’t have a place to stay yet, you can stay at mine. We have a lot of guest space and live close enough. No use spending money on the hotel.”

Rebecca closed her eyes, her whole body tensing. The offer was so genuine, sounded so simple, and yet everything in Rebecca screamed. She should take it, she knew, hotels would probably be so expensive around here and she didn’t know where to ask for a shelter. (She certainly couldn’t ask a woman like Maria, after all.)

On the hand there was a background picture of Brian years ago, charming, offering help, offering safety... A dream. A nightmare. She got lost in her head, because suddenly there was a hand on her forearm, and Maria’s concerned voice.

„It’s alright if you don’t want to, I can point you to a good hotel...”

„No, thank you. I’ll... We’d like that, if you’re really offering.”

Maria smiled, and Rebecca found herself smiling in return as she looked at Bruce and Tony talking happily. It looked like her son at least would be pleased with the arrangement allowing him to keep the new friend for another while. For her boy, she would have to trust Maria. At least for now.   

***

„Maria...”

Rebecca’s words caught in her throat as the car, already an uncomfortably expensive one, drove straight through the gates of a huge mansion in the middle of the Fifth Avenue. Oh God. Rebecca knew. She knew this was a bad idea.

„This is... This is your house?”

Rebecca felt a little light headed even as Maria parked the car in the garage, clearly answering the question.

„I know it’s a bit much but that’s only more the reason for you to accept our welcome. We can more than afford it and all alone in a big, empty house, it would be nice to have some company.”

„All alone?” Maria’s words barely registered through the shock and awe at the vast space they entered, but once they did, Rebecca focused her whole attention on the woman.

„I married into this wealth but my husband died. We have a... butler, I guess is the correct term, even if he feels more like a family, but he doesn’t spend as much time around as he used to before he found his wife.”

„I’m sorry for your loss.”

„Don’t be.” There was something terrifyingly familiar and yet strong and awe-inspiring in Maria’s tone and small smile. She looked entirely at ease. „My husband was no loss. He wasn’t a very good father either.”

Rebecca nodded, wondering if it was sort of a peace offering as she watched Tony drag Bruce away.

„Don’t worry about them. Let me show you to your room. Is this all you have?”

Rebecca felt burning shame as she looked at the small bag at her feet and nodded. God, so this was all real. This was happening. It still felt overwhelmingly scary as she followed Maria and tried to focus on her voice.

„I can give you and Bruce separate rooms, but if you’d rather stay together, I think we can arrange for something or give you a room with a convertible sofa. That’s if the boys don’t organize a sleepover together.”

She joked, and Rebecca appreciated the casual approach.

„I’m fine with separate but maybe the sofa would be great in case Bruce chose to...?”

Maria just nodded kindly and opened a door a few steps down the corridor.

„Then feel free to make yourself at home here. There’s no time pressure and I’m not really working these days, so I’m at your service.”

Rebecca felt a bit light-headed as she set the bag down because it was all too much and Maria was too kind and it was Rebecca who was imposing, who should somehow repay her, not take advantage of her openness.

„Thank you.”

She managed to choke out, and Maria just nodded turning to leave.

„Wait.” It didn’t feel right, to not offer anything in return, not even the bare minimum of an explanation. „The... the husband thing?”

Maria looked at her thoughtfully, paying careful attention and offering some sort of comforting silence. It was strange.

„I understand. I... We... I needed to get Bruce out.”

Maria just smiled tightly in a sympathetic, but not pitying way.

„If you need to talk, I’m here.”

And with that, Maria left, leaving Rebecca behind closed doors of a huge, luxurious guest suite. With the uncertainty of the situation being gone and the future slightly less urgent, she finally felt the exhaustion and emotions roll out of her, and she sat down on the bed, burying her face in her hands as she allowed herself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

It was supposed to be only for a few nights, Rebecca thinks a few months later as she sits on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand, Maria across from her and the boys playing with Captain America and Bucky action figures on the carpet in front of them.

It was supposed to be only a few nights, but then things happened so fast. It was so dangerously easy, the way they fell into a rhythm together, eating breakfast at one table, she and Maria talking more and more every day, the boys playing together like brothers.

It has done wonders to Bruce, and from what Maria said, to Tony too. They were both too smart for their age and had suffered from lack of peer contact and reminders of harsh lessons from their fathers, so seeing them just playing with superhero figurines like normal, unburdened kids was sheer joy to their mothers.

Rebecca and Maria... talked. It was hard, and took a while, and came in waves. Maria opened up first, her situation so much different yet relatable. It was out of the bad soon enough that she was Maria Stark, widow after the infamous weapons magnate Howard Stark and the heir to his company. Once a trophy wife questioning her decisions, she was now happy and successful woman owning the company, even if she put the reigns in others, trusted hands.

And personally, not having to deal with the company herself, she had established a foundation focused on helping women who faced abuse or had nowhere to go. It was that that eventually, after a while, had helped Rebecca open up. Maria actually owned shelters, pumped her inheritance into charity, tried to make a change. Maria was helping women like Rebecca. So this was simply a bit more... direct approach.

The day Rebecca admitted to Maria she ran away because Brian raised his hand at Bruce, she spent the day crying into her arms. She let out more over the few following days, and while there were still details of the story that she couldn’t bring herself to speak about, there were no real secrets between her and Maria, no pity, no awkwardness. Maria extended her invitation for Rebecca to stay around for a while because she genuinely wanted to help, and maybe enjoyed Rebecca’s company as much as she enjoyed Maria’s.

That, and the boys wouldn’t hear about being separated.

„Becky...” That was another thing that happened in the past few weeks. The nicknames. „I have to tell you something.”

Rebecca tried to not let her smile falter, to calm her beating heart. This would be it, wouldn’t it? This whole dream was too good to be true, she had to wake up and Maria’s wary tone was like an alarm clock ringing.

„It’s alright. Whatever it is, you can say.”

Maria fidgeted, putting her cup down, biting her lip.

„Becky, I’m so sorry about it, and before I get to the point I want you to know I only did it to protect you. It was the right thing, and I don’t regret it but... but I should have told you but I didn’t want to bring it up before I was sure it’s possible.”

Rebecca listened carefully, anxious and confused. It didn’t sound good, sure, but it also didn’t sound like Maria would kick Rebecca out. And whatever Maria did sounded bad.

„Maria? You’re scaring me a bit.”

„Rebecca. Becky. I fully understand if I overstepped. I am sorry for going behind your back. But I do not regret I did it.” Maria took a deep breath. „Brian is dead.”

Rebecca just stared at her, the words not registering, not really.

„I pulled some strings to look into things. Hired a lawyer and a private investigator. Managed to get him arrested and on trial. He killed himself in his cell last night.”

Rebecca’s fingers held the cup in a death grip, her body tense as a string.

„I would say I’m sorry but... I’m not. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m not sorry he’s gone. I didn’t want to tell you what I did until I was sure he’s convicted but it’s a bit irrelevant right now. And sooner or later you would have to find out. He was still legally your husband when he died.”

Maria felt silent then and for the longest time, they just sat like that, the only sounds in the room the faint echo of the boys' laughter. Rebecca wasn’t sure what she felt, how to react, what it meant. He was dead. She was... she was free.

She put her cup down carefully and didn’t say a word, her throat too tight, but instead she reached out, tugging Maria into a hug.

She supposed... she supposed Maria probably shouldn’t have gone behind her back indeed but Rebecca was glad she did. She wouldn’t be able to do this. And she wasn’t sure if she could handle knowing and waiting how things progress all those months. She didn’t mind. She couldn’t be mad at Maria for being her savior! She was just... for the first time in the longest while, she seemed genuinely happy in that weirdly light way.

Tears fell onto Maria’s silky blouse and both women relaxed, melting into the embrace. Their husbands were gone, their boys were happy and the two of them? They had each other.

***

Months have passed and it had become impossible to deny the permanency of the situation. Maria had tentatively offered Rebecca a job in her foundation, which she happily took, throwing herself fully into the task of helping other women like her.

The boys grew close but fall was coming and soon, it would be time for Bruce to begin school, which was yet another problem to tackle. Between his brilliant mind and absolute lack of social skills (which seemed to not apply only to Tony), Rebecca was a bit afraid of how it would go.

„I just don’t know if I’m ready for it.”

„You need to think about your options, Becky. You have those options now. You can home-school him. You can send him to a private school, to a public school, it’s your choice. You can afford whatever is best for him, now.”

Rebecca sighed, leaning closer to Maria, so their foreheads were almost touching as she said, her words barely audible.

„I feel like what’s best for him is not taking his Tony away.”

She chuckled weakly but she was serious. Bruce and Tony were both special. Yes, they needed other peer contact but separating them, even just for school, she felt like that had the potential to not go very well.

„Then don’t. Or ask them. We can send them together next year still. Or we could home-school them.”

„I don’t think home-schooling is a good idea. I mean, I’m sorry, I know it’s your decision, but... I don’t want home-schooling for Bruce at least. I don’t think they would, both of them, benefit from staying inside their whole life. They are already so shy, they need some contact with other children.”

Maria smiled, that genuine, open kind of smile that always made Rebecca feel dizzy.”

„Don’t apologize, Becky. Those are our decisions. We chose to try and make those decisions together for the boys’ good and your opinion matters. I agree anyway. As much as I’d like to keep them here, I think going out into the world is something they need.”

Rebecca sighed, feeling like that was still no answer. But at least they knew what they didn’t want.

„How about we ask them?”

Maria squeezed her hand gently and Rebecca smiled.

„We ask them.”

The boys literally hugged each other and didn’t let go for about three hours the day Maria and Rebecca suggested Bruce go to school without Tony. Just like that, the matter had been put off for another year, after deciding it was better to give Bruce one year more at home rather than taking it away from Tony. Neither of them minded.

***

Tony’s hair is white with flour and he is laughing, (white) hair buried in Rebecca’s black top where she caught him before he toppled off a stool. They are making home-made pasta, from Maria’s mom recipe, and the boys are having a blast making a mess out of it.

Rebecca realizes she hasn’t felt that relaxed in a white. That genuinely free and happy. She and Maria exchange a poignant look and she wonders if it means something. She diverts her gaze with a blush. She feels a bit like she’s ready to start living again. She’s wasted enough time with Brain and even she doesn’t exactly regret it (Brian gave her Bruce) but it’s no use punishing herself more. She’s starting to believe she deserves something more.

„Edwin? I forgot to ask you, would you mind working the night this Friday? Double pay, as always, we just have the Foundation gala, so both I and Becky should be there.”

Rebecca turned to look at Maria and the family butler/babysitter/friend, thinking back to an invitation she had by her bed. She didn’t think much about it when she received but now the reality was starting to sink in. Jarvis smiled.

„It’s alright, Miss Stark. With those little devils, it’s pleasure to work overtime. I don’t mind. I hope you have a good time at the gala.”

Maria laughed, ruffling Bruce’s and Tony’s hair as they turned simultaneously around at the words „little devils”. Rebecca was still in awe every time she saw her Bruce smile joyfully like that.

„Feel free to bring Ana along, Edwin. It’s no problem.”

The man smiled, that rare sort of sheepish smile that was reserved for being teased about his fiancé and it hit Rebecca the way it did sometimes, how lucky she was to be here, to have found those wonderful people who could be so kind despite all their wealth that can be so corrupting.

„The gala...” She began, uncertainly, suddenly anxious about Friday night. „What should I wear?”

Maria turned to smile, or more like grin, at her, and there was something scarily mischievous in that smile.

„Oh, don’t you worry about that, dear. I’m taking you shopping tomorrow!”

Rebecca chuckled a bit nervously. The glee in Maria’s voice was mildly disturbing.

„That sounds...”

„Amazing?”

„Daunting.”

Rebecca smiled genuinely and Maria laughed, and the atmosphere in the room felt relaxed and familiar in a way that it never did at the Banner household. Rebecca closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of bubbling tomato sauce as she heard the splash of water when Maria threw the pasta in.

That sort of a family dinner was something that Rebecca yearned when she met Brian. That was something she had come to think she would never have and yet here she was, having gotten to taste this happiness in an entirely unexpected way.

„Hey.” Maria bumped into her shoulder, smiling knowingly. „You okay?”

„I’m perfect.”

***

Daunting had proven quite right expectation for the shopping trip, but despite the overwhelming nature of it (Rebecca should have known Maria wouldn’t just take her to the mall), she had found herself quite enjoying it.

It ended up with her getting the dress for the gala as well as three others just because Maria insisted, and buying some more casual clothing because her closet was still quite empty and with a steady income, it was high time she filled it up some.

Eventually, Rebecca did also drag Maria to the mall, and they had a blast going through the children’s sections of the chain shops, buying a few things for the boys, including a pair of adorable twin shirts with Captain America on them.

Tony was currently in an absolute hero worship phase and Bruce seemed to absorb all Tony’s interests by osmosis, so it seemed like a fitting gift. And if it would make the boys look like twins, it never occurred to the two women.

Now it was Friday, and Rebecca was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection with a vague sense of confusion, unable to recognize herself in the woman she was looking at.

Her dress was simple but gorgeous, pinned together at the shoulders in a bateau neckline with the fabric flowing down her back and pooling at the small of her back. It was the lightest shade of lavender and went down to her ankles, stopping just short of sweeping the floor and conveniently hiding Rebecca’s lack of high heels.

Her hair was pinned up, unusually neatly pulled up in an elaborate bun that was secured by a thin braid and her face seemed absolutely alien in an eerily beautiful way. She was not the same woman she was when she woke up this morning. It felt as if she had transformed and she wasn’t sure into what.

She clutched onto her purse tightly, lips in a thin line as she attempted to keep the nerves at bay. This was so wrong in such a good way. She brought her hand up to adjust the mirror lightly, almost tripping when the changed angle revealed a figure standing in the door.

Maria just chuckled.

„Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” She came closer and Rebecca turned to face her, hoping her blush was hidden under the makeup. „You look absolutely stunning, Becky.”

And that was it. That was the whole surreal feeling, the sheer absurdity. Maria Stark was standing in front of her, hair flowing down, straightened, her blood red dress matching her lipstick and she was claiming Rebecca was the one looking good.

It was ridiculous. It was unreal. It must have been a dream but Rebecca really didn’t want to wake up.

She didn’t want to wake up back in Ohio, with the stench of alcohol instead of sweet perfume, with Bruce’s cries instead of his laughter coming through the door.

„Thank you. You look amazing too.”

When Maria took her hand and led her out of the house, Rebecca allowed the touch to ground her, focusing on the sleek shine of a limousine they got into, the feeling of extensive leather against her back, the hum of the party guests in the room.

She managed to actually get rid of most of her anxiety, quite a lot of which was achieved by gluing herself to Maria’s side, and she surprisingly enjoyed herself. She still refused when Maria asked her for a dance, partially out of sheer fear and partly because she was worried how the public opinion would react to Maria dancing with a woman, but the very fact Maria even asked was definitely the most important part of the evening.

It was a beautiful event but nothing really special happened.

And yet for Rebecca, it was an evening that changed everything. It was an evening that made her realize maybe it wasn’t a dream but it certainly wasn’t a fairy tale either.

She knew she wouldn’t wake up in Brain’s bed in the morning, but she found herself wishing she could wake up in Maria’s bed instead of her own.

***

Maria was at her wits’ end. She wasn’t sure how else could she make it clear to Rebecca that she wanted to communicate that she wanted something more without being pushy. They were literally going out tonight to a fancy restaurant, alone, without the boys, and yet Rebecca still seemed entirely clueless to Maria’s intentions.

„Are you sure you’re not tired?” Maria asked as she Rebecca joined her in the hall, ready and gorgeous in a simple dark green dress. She looked confused for a moment before Maria continued. „Cause you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

Rebecca chuckled at that, shaking her head fondly and walked out with Maria, the two of them getting into the back of the car (at least it wasn’t a limousine this time).

„I am, actually. A little tired. But not so much I wouldn’t like to go out. It’s actually nice to have something like this to look forward to. I love the work and I’m incredibly grateful for this chance you’ve given me but between that and the boys, it’s a bit busy. Busy in a very good way, though!”

Rebecca blushed and Maria smiled at her rambling, probably looking a bit lovestruck. They talked on the way, about the foundation, about life, and about the boys, because no matter how hard they tried, they could never quite turn off the mother mode completely.

They took their seats in the restaurant and Maria was happy to see how relaxed Rebecca seemed here. She was rather withdrawn and pointedly uncomfortable around any sort of luxury, but having her own income and constantly living with the Starks, she had now gotten used to it.

She would never be the kind of a woman to throw money around pointlessly, but Maria didn’t want her to be. She liked that Rebecca was still the same kind of a reasonable, modest person, but wasn’t afraid to be kind to herself anymore.

„You know, I wanted to thank you.”

„Thank me? What for? I thought we were just both having a good time.”

Maria smiled, suddenly finding herself slightly blushing. Rebecca seemed to glow in the dim lights of the restaurant.

„No. I mean, yes, for tonight too, you know very well I wouldn’t get out of the house myself, but also... For everything. I don’t know if I ever said. I thanked you for taking me in, for... for Brian, for what you did, but I also wanted to thank you for everything. For just being a friend. I was a stranger and you didn’t have to do all of that but you certainly didn’t have to stay in my life after. So thank you.”

Maria just kept staring at her, probably a little lovestruck, touched by the sincerity in Rebecca’s words.

„I think you were the first person who accepted me just the way I was. Who didn’t want to change me. So thank you.”

„There’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name.”

__Madonna Santa. Did she really just say that?_ _

It was only the still half full plate in front of her that stopped Maria from hitting her head against the table. But Rebecca laughed. Joyful, carefree, and nothing like Maria was just painfully obvious about her crush.

„I’d like that that. Maybe one day... The name is the last thing I have to get rid of him.”

Maria smiled, a bit sad, her lips tight. Either she needed to stop pursuing someone who didn’t want her, or Rebecca really was the most oblivious person in the world. No matter which, nothing changed how happily Maria would give her her own last name.

Rebecca Stark.

It did have a certain ring to it.

***

Maria was away for the week, forced to fly over to another part of the country for some business meeting for Stark Industries, and Rebecca was home alone.

Except she wasn’t.

Because that was the beautiful thing about her new life. She was never really alone. Not just with Bruce either. It wasn’t exactly a full house and she didn’t have trouble finding time and privacy for herself, but she never felt like the house was just empty walls.

It was a real home.

With Maria gone, Rebecca had a week off from work at the foundation so she could focus on making sure Bruce and Tony don’t blow up the house (those two really opened up so much thanks to each other, in all the good ways and in all the mischievous ways) and be able to enjoy some time with them. But besides the boys, there was also Edwin and Ana.

Edwin was always more of a friend than a butler, as far as Rebecca knew. Maria told her how before Howard’s death Edwin was the one acting more like Tony’s father than Howard himself. After Maria was left alone, he had become even closer to the Starks, helping her through the difficult time and not really bound by what Howard perceived as worker’s appropriate behavior.

He was amazing and welcomed Rebecca with open arms just as much as Maria. His friendly demeanor had been incredibly helpful in helping her accept the very concept of the Starks having a butler too.

Ana, Jarvis’ fiancé, wasn’t technically part of the Stark household in terms of her not being employed by them, but she practically lived there too. She was over and staying the night more often than not since the engagement, even if officially she refused Maria’s offer to just move in.

„Hello, Edwin.”

Rebecca smiled as she went down to the kitchen to find Jarvis already cooking what smelled like scrambled eggs with bacon. Rebecca sighed contentedly as she breathed it in and went to put on the water and make tea.

Some mornings, Rebecca would still wake up with no will to get up and live on, but those were rare now. Most days she was up with the sun, happily abandoning the warm comfort of the bed to enjoy her new reality. Even after more than a year, it still felt new, but she was finally used to it.

„Good morning, Ms. Banner-- I’m sorry. Rebecca.” Jarvis nodded when she glared at him, both uncomfortable with the formality and not quite happy with her surname.

„Where’s Ana?”

„She’s still asleep. Stayed up late sewing something no matter how much I insisted it could wait. She claimed the inspiration would be gone by the morning. Apparently, true love doesn’t know sleep.”

Rebecca chuckled. Ana was a saleswoman at a tailor’s shop, but she was also a seamstress and enjoyed making her own dresses. She had talented hands and a creative mind which produced absolutely gorgeous results that Maria herself had bought, and wore, before.

„She’s right. And it’s her day off. She can afford to sleep in.”

Rebecca poured the water into the pot and focused on going through the motions as she and Jarvis chatted about everything and nothing. It was only a few minutes before the boys joined them, Bruce happily jumping on the chairs while Tony took his place by his friend’s side looking like he was still asleep.

Rebecca wondered what was the reason since Tony was usually the morning bird between the two of them, but she decided not to question it for once. It was probably nothing anyway. When Maria was gone Tony often took advantage of her absence to read under the covers way too long.

„Do you have any plans for today, Rebecca?”

Jarvis smiled at her in a strange way when they were putting away the dishes, the boys already off somewhere. She smiled back.

„I’ll probably see what the boys are up to and then maybe clean up a bit for Maria’s arrival tomorrow.”

„That’s literally my job, if you remember.” Rebecca bit her lip to stop herself from replying. Ultimately, Jarvis wouldn’t let her do the cleaning. They’ve been over this before. „So... excited for Maria’s return tomorrow?”

Jarvis gave her a sort of knowing smirk as if he knew something that Rebecca didn’t. She frowned, slightly confused.

„So... Maria comes back tomorrow, doesn’t she?”

Rebecca frowned at him, not really understanding where he was going considering he knew her schedule just as well as Rebecca did.

„Yes?”

It might have come across as more of a question than an answer and yet all Jarvis did was nod, that strange smile still present.

„Okay.”

He left the kitchen with a wink, leaving Rebecca blushing and more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a morning like many others. Maria was at the counter, meticulously chopping the tomatoes into tiny, neat cubes with patience Rebecca envied her, while Rebecca herself focused on making tea, having put the bread into the oven to toast.

Apparently it was called bruschetta and it was Maria’s old family recipe.

The boys were helping, mixing herbs with olive oil like it was another of their science experiments under the watchful eye of Jarvis, who had a day off and made sure to make the best of it, which apparently meant hanging around his workplace, just pointedly not doing anything.

He was excused by the fact Ana was at work.

„Mom, can you pass me the fresh basil?”

Rebecca grabbed a few leaves, turning around to hand them to Tony before the realization sank in. The boy seemed to notice too, his cheeks flushing as he avoided Rebecca’s gaze.

„Thank you.”

His voice was unusually quiet and hesitant this time, so uncharacteristic of him it broke Rebecca’s heart. Silence fell around the room, only the sound of boiling water interrupting it as everyone looked at the embarrassed boy.

Rebecca tried to focus on Tony, ignoring Jarvis making some strange gestures at Maria, and instead, she quickly glanced at the other women, taking her nod as acceptance and moving around the table to crouch by Tony’s chair.

„Tony?”

„Yes, Aunt Becka?” His word choice was careful this time.

„Why did you call me mom, sweetheart?”

Tony looked down at his hands, brow furrowed and lips pursed in a thin line, stubbornly silent. Rebecca felt Maria join her by her son’s side.

„Tony, __bambino__ , do you want to call aunt Becka your mom? Do you see her as your second mom?”

Tony seemed a bit shy, which was a strange look on him, but Maria’s presence clearly calmed him.

„She lives with us. And she reads me stories to sleep, like you do, like father never did. She does all those things you do. So can’t she be mom too?”

Maria had a strange kind of smile on her face and Rebecca tried to blink away tears. The two of them exchanged a look that spoke volumes before Maria turned back to Tony.

„You will have to ask her, honey.”

Tony swallowed, a bit nervous, before turning to Rebecca. She kept her eyes on him, trying to smile reassuringly like her heart wasn’t beating rapidly.

„Can you be my mom too?”

„Of course, honey.”

She hugged the smaller boy tightly, a few stray tears of happiness escaping. When she pulled away she finally turned back to her Bruce, who was silent until now. His gaze was wary but settled on Maria in a determined way.

„Does that mean I can call you mamma too? Mom?” He turned to Rebecca with that. „Can I call aunt Maria mamma?”

Maria laughed.

„Of course you can, honey. We’re all family.”

And those words made Rebecca’s heart burst with joy.

„Does that mean Brucie is officially my brother now?!”

Rebecca’s eyes met with Maria as they laughed. Something in that gaze was different, almost intimate. She blushed and startled as yet another voice answered Tony’s question.

„It certainly does although you two troublemakers have clearly been brothers already. Alright, boys, come with me now, I have something to show you!”

Rebecca watched as Jarvis stole the boys, making more of those frantic signs at Maria, who sighed. Rebecca look at her, the two of them ended up kneeling on the kitchen floor side by side, suddenly alone, silenc only distrupted by the distant laughter of their sons.

„Maria? What is going on?”

Maria looked at her with hesitance uncharacteristic of the confident business woman she usually was. It seemed as if she was trying to find words and the strangely serious atmosphere made Rebecca anxious.

„Becky...” Maria giggled nervously, as if changing her mind. „Honey, I’m sorry. I hope i didn’t overstep?”

Rebecca just looked at her quizzically so she added, in explanation.

„The family thing. I know you’ve been living here for a while now but this all sprung on us a bit unexpectedly and if you had different--”

Rebecca cut her off with a finger on her lips, feeling Maria shiver slightly under the touch. She quickly withdrew, sheepish.

„Maria. No, no, it’s alright. It’s perfect. Of course you are my family. I’ll be honoured to be able to officially say it.”

Maria smiled at her, more relaxed and with that same determined glint in her eye as Tony had before he dragged Bruce into trouble.

„Then would you like to make it official, gorgeous?”

„Official? Didn’t we just do that?”

Maria sighed in what seemed to be exasperation, which only confused Rebecca more.

„I will have to spell it out for you, won’t I?”

„Maria?”

„Do you want to go on a date with me, Rebecca?”

Rebecca blushed.

„Oh.”

„Oh indeed.” Maria laughed. „I’ve been flirting with you for ages.”

„I thought you weren’t serious.”

„Rebecca. I made a marriage joke. So... is that a yes?”

Rebecca nodded, her grin answer enough.

***

The biggest surprise their new relationship brought to Maria and Rebecca, was the fact that nothing really changed. While there was certainly a whole new layer of intimacy added to their interactions and Rebecca blushed a lot more, some things were already __there__  and it was the simplest thing in the world to build on them.

Never let it be said that while unconventional, raising children together first wasn’t a good base for a romantic relationship.

It was a bit awkward, initially. Maria had no reservations but Rebecca seemed unsure at times and it took her time before she would be the one initiating things. They went on dates and it only took a few of them before they fell back into the routine they had been through so often before, and they started sharing innocent kisses on the cheek during breakfast. They weren’t exactly hiding from the boys, and considering the talk they had on the topic of mothers and brothers, it wasn’t a problem, but they didn’t officially state anything at first, just in case.

Jarvis and Ana congratulated them and kept smiling proudly at the two of them for months.

It was the best kind of strange, figuring it out. There were kisses and tentatively increasingly intense make out sessions and cuddling on the sofa. Rebecca spent a few nights in Maria’s bedroom because the bed was to die for and then she spent less and less time in her own bedroom.

They never made it official, her clothing just started to appear in Maria’s wardrobe and Rebecca accepted it. They told the boys and the only response they got was mildly amused confusion. They were brothers. They were their mothers. Of course they loved each other. __Of course__.

Maria and Rebecca, or really, mostly Rebecca, was the last one to realize they were sort of married all along. There was no way to describe their relationship but natural or organic. And that was what made it strong.

It was almost scary, how quickly and how easily they fell into it. How much they yearned to make it more permanent already despite knowing it was a better idea to take it slow. Maria found herself thinking about marriage, and that was not a topic to consider after barely three days.

Even if you were already bringing kids together.

Tony and Bruce, for the record, didn’t seem fazed by the announcement once it came. When Rebecca and Maria tried to explain mommies would be kind of... more mommies, like proper mommies together, the two little geniuses behaved like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it was them who were late to the catch-up.

And honestly?

Maybe they were.

***

Maria and Rebecca stumbled into the hall giggling uncontrollably, Maria’s feet bare, her tights full of holes.

„Please, next time I decide to go dancing in high heels, remind me not to.”

„I did tell you.”

„Well, remind me to listen to you.”

Rebecca shook her head in fond exasperation and leaned in to kiss Maria chastely.

„You should always listen to me.”

Maria just nodded with a sappy, slightly dazed expression. They threw their purses on on the sofa before quietly climbing up the stairs, careful not to make a noise and wake the boys. The moment the reached the doors to Bruce’s room though, they realized they were needlessly cautious and a different kind of worry replaced it.

Maria’s heart jumped when she found Tony’s room empty but Rebecca laid a comforting arm around her waist and quietly led her to peak into Bruce’s room. On his bed both boys were curled up together, Bruce crying silently in a way that made both women’s heart break, Tony hugging him, comforting his brother.

„You’re not a monster, Brucie. And dads suck anyway. We got two moms. We don’t need them.”

Rebecca’s eyes glossed over at the word monster, both women touched by the scene they were seeing, but instead they decided not to intervene. Silently, they clicked the door shut again, leaving Bruce with Tony as they turned their steps back to their bedroom.

Neither of them spoke as they undressed, carelessly throwing the dresses on the floor as they slid into the pyjamas and into bed. They laid curled up together in silence for a while and Maria was almost drifting off when she heard Rebecca speak.

„Mimi?”

She hummed in acknowledgement but Rebecca stayed quiet until she began to wonder if she changed her mind. When the words came they were quiet but clear.

„Thank you. You really changed everything for us.”

Maria smiled, turning around, abandoning her spot as the little spoon to look her girlfriends in the eyes.

„I’m glad. And I’m grateful. That you didn’t have to suffer any more. And that I got to be lucky enough to be by your sides.”

Rebecca just gave her a slightly watery smile before leaning in for a quick kiss and with that, both them closed their eyes, feeling assured and safe that in this bed, by each other’s side, was their rightful place in life.

***

„Are you worried?”

Rebecca just glared at Maria and continued nervously sipping her tea. The boys were at school. At school! They had their first real day of school and Rebecca and Maria dropped them off and now sat in the kitchen, trying to pretend they weren’t a mess.

„They are growing up... I’m not sure I’m ready for it.”

„I’m not even thinking about it. Please. Not yet. Let me have simpler worries for now, like them making friends and feeling comfortable there.”

„I’m not really worried about that, honestly. They grew quite a lot from scared little boys they were.”

„Then why are you so stressed?”

„I really don’t want to be called to headmaster’s office on the very first day.”

Of course, they did get called in to the headmaster’s office on the very first day. It would turn out to be a rather prophetic description of the next few years of elementary school.

Still, neither of them really minded. Tony and Bruce often got in trouble (Tony often got himself and Bruce in trouble) but they actually settled in at school just fine, sometimes complaining about being bored but altogether dealing fine enough, being normal mischievous kids.

The choice of putting them in a place that could accept their high financial status and place in the industrial fame environments while keeping them challanged intellectually turned out to be the right choice. Sometimes Rebecca wondered about it, about how she would have never imagined Bruce in a school like this, and now was happy he was there, because he __belonged__ there.

Mostly though, the boys were always more than challanged enough just by their own minds, and the one place where they truly belonged was by each other’s side. Maria worried, sometimes, that Tony and Bruce still weren’t really making friends but if having a brother close by was enough for them for now, she would let it go.

They were happy. That was what mattered the most for their moms.

***

„Mamma?”

Maria looked up to see Bruce’s head stuffed into the opening in the door.

„Yes, Brucie-bear. What’s up?”

„You’re nervous. Why are you nervous?”

Maria just shrugged with a small smile, hugging Bruce to her side when he sat down.

„I don’t know, honey. Sometimes we can’t really help but feel a certain way.”

„But mom loves you. You don’t need to be nervous.”

Maria chuckles, holding Bruce closer and ruffling his hair.

„And you don’t think I overdid it with the gift?”

„You definitely overdid it with the gift. But she will say yes first and only yell at you about it later so I think you’ll be okay. And it’s gonna be fun to move. Me and Tony want it too and you will be able to get married there, right?”

„Sort of, sweetheart. It’s not really marriage, but it’s something similar. Something we couldn’t do here in New York.”

Maria smiles at him, her heart breaking a little bit despite knowing she is lucky to even be able to enter a domestic partnership. And to afford to move to Malibu for it. She still hoped one day she and Rebecca could __properly__  marry. That is one day Bruce or Tony found love in a boy, they could propose to them and marry them like it was the simplest, easiest thing.

„And besides, California is sunny and we will live by the sea. I think it’s a nice idea. You will go to high school there and you can choose your university later or just take a break for a while, just enjoy life for a year or two.”

Bruce wiggled out from another attempt at ruffling his hair.

„You need to stop worrying about us skipping grades, mamma. It’s fine.”

„We’ll see what you’ll say about that in high school.”

Still, she wasn’t that worried. California would be nice, with new friends and new everything, making it easier for them to adjust. They wouldn’t be as recognizable and at Malibu, taking a gab year would put them in a lot better environment. And Maria... Maria was looking forward to building a home there with Rebecca and the boys, one that didn’t have anything to do with Howard.

They could always go back to New York when they wanted.

A blaring sound of AC/DC broke the silence.

„Tony set the alarm sound?”

Bruce just grinned at her before darting down the stairs. The plan was in motion. Maria swallowed the last of her nerves, taking a deep breath and standing up on shaky feet. She opted for flats. She didn’t need heels to impress Becka and she would probably fall down the stairs in them in her current state.

She was careful as she made her way downstairs, all lights in the house off and actually disabled from being turned on by Tony. Tony himself was sitting down next to Bruce at the table Maria managed to buy from the diner along with proper decorations, the living room momentarily transformed into the place where it all begun. Maria stood by the table, turning the box around in her hands until Tony glared at her.

This was a woman who loved her. Who spent the last half of a decade by her side. It would be alright, she thought, and allowed herself to get lost in the chequered tablecloths and greasy smell of cheeseburgers. She smiled as heard Rebecca unlock the door, kicking off her shoes.

„Honey, I’m home!”

She heard a tiny huff of annoyance as Becka discovered the lights didn’t work.

„Mimi? Bruce? Tony? Guys, where are you?”

Maria put her out of her misery before she tripped over something.

„Living room, dear.”

Rebecca stumbled in, happy to finally have some light, and froze on the threshold, shocked by the setting. Maria could see the sharp intake of breath, the strange emotions shining in her eyes as Rebecca took careful steps forward. Maria smiled, lowering herself to both knees in front of her.

Rebecca’s eyes were shining with tears.

„Rebecca. When all these years ago you asked to sit by my side, I had no idea you would still be there to this day. I had no idea you would give me love, and a second wonderful boy, and remind me what happiness was again.”

Maria reached out and grabbed Rebecca’s hand in hers.

„After I got to know you, I told myself no matter what, I have to make you happy. I promised myself I would help you erase everything that ever hurt from your life. I tried my best and I am immensely grateful you allowed me to do that. Today, I can offer you the only thing I have left.”

Maria turned her gaze away for a moment, but Rebecca’s hand gently guided her eyes back.

„I want to help you get rid of the last memory of that unhappy life in the only way I can. By offering you my name. Rebecca... Will you marry me?”

Rebecca just nodded, too chocked up to answer, and she threw herself down, kissing Maria as she slid the ring on her finger. The boys cheered, and hugs were exchanged, and as they yet again found themselves sitting at the little table together, Maria looked forward to the rest of her life being that way.

„You bought me a house in Malibu as an engagement gift?! Maria! You can’t just do something like this without asking me!”

Maria cringed, glaring at the way the boys were grinning at her.

„About that...”


	4. Chapter 4

„Brucie-beeeeear!”

Bruce sighed, putting the book down, bracing himself. He knew that tone all too well.

„Yes, Tony?”

„Go surfing with me, Bruce! Moms are talking about cutlery and dresses and thirteen different kinds of chocolate cake again and that’s too much chocolate cake even for me.”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at that.

„I didn’t think it would take so long.”

„I know, right? They were already together but apparently, they needed „a while to process” and then they needed a venue and then the venue had a two years wait. I had to point them out that renting it is useless when they have a private beach! Bruuuciiieee. I never signed up for this whole planning hell, and even doing it at home they’re taking forever.”

Bruce smiled at his brother but his own expression was a bit sore. Tony was thirteen now, and Bruce fourteen. It’s really been annoying, especially since moms wanted their opinion on everything and already scrapped the whole plan once with the venue change which apparently meant changes to everything else.

At least haven’t sent out the invitations before that.

Now the invitations were sent out, and the date was closer, __thankfully__ , but that wedding was still long overdue.

„Hey, it could be worse, Tiny.” Bruce smiled and ignored Tony’s glare at the nickname. „We have more places to hide from it than we did in New York.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled.

„Yes! Places like the beach! Come surfing with me, Brucie, please, the weather is perfect!”

Perfect, being of course, Tony’s understanding, which was cold, windy, and probably indeed good for surfing, but atrocious for Bruce. He shuddered at the very thought. Thankfully he knew his brother enough to avoid it.

„Or...” He smirked. „We could go to the workshop.”

He knew from the way Tony’s eyes lit up he had won that argument.

***

„Brucie?”

Bruce just hummed, focusing on his attempts at threading the cables through the casing of their newest machine. Bruce didn’t exactly remember what it was supposed to do, because it was Tony’s idea, but he knew it would be amazing all the same.

All things he and Tony did where.

He connected everything properly and turned to look at his brother, noticing Tony stopped working and was spinning mindlessly on his stool instead. Bruce grimaced, knowing it meant Tony was thinking and not thinking about good things.

„What’s up, Tiny?”

„Stop calling me that.”

He threw a completely unimpressed look Bruce’s way before he continued spinning in silence, grating on Bruce’s nerves until the older boy forcefully stopped him.

„Hey, I was spinning!”

„That’s exactly my problem.”

Tony sighed.

„How do you feel about Jennifer?”

Bruce frowned, putting his tools down, staring pointedly at the spot on the floor between them.

There was a problem with the wedding Tony and Bruce usually avoided. There would be a lot of people there, some they knew and many they didn’t. The biggest unknown that affected them the most was family, meaning Carbonells would arrive from Italy, because as Maria explained, it didn’t matter they never called, one had to invite the family, even or maybe especially if, it was from Italy, and they would come even if they didn’t want to. That second part, Maria told them, was less because of family ties or traditions, and more to do with the fact they all knew Maria was rich now.

Tony and Bruce did not understand this whole game at all but as far as they knew there were at least two uncles among said family Maria actually liked so maybe a part of that was the fact she couldn’t invite them without inviting everyone else.

But the family from Italy wasn’t a problem, because they would later go back to Italy.

The problem were Elaine, Morris and Jennifer Walters.

Elaine Walters was Brian Banner’s sister. Bruce was fully aware of that, and that was the biggest problem. The thing was, he didn’t know his aunt very well even as a little kid, because she tended to not really stay in touch with her brother.

Which was actually the reason she even got the invitation.

Elaine reached out to Rebecca herself. The media inevitably got hold of the „scandal” that was famous Maria Stark being gay and entering into a domestic partnership. If anyone asked Tony and Bruce, they were just two moms getting married, they really didn’t think it was that much of a deal, but media liked to blow things out of proportion, and Tony’s accomplishments, as well as Bruce’s, now that their moms’ relationship was public, were part of that. So once the newspapers inevitably wrote all about it, Elaine Walters recognized her sister-in-law in the pictures and reached out to her through the Foundation.

Rebecca didn’t know how to feel about it at first but Elaine did cut off contact with Brian long before Bruce was born and wasn’t at Rebecca’s wedding which actually was in her favour now.

She contacted Rebecca with apology, congratulations, and told her about her own daughter, Jennifer, who was only 5 years younger than Bruce (which, if you asked Bruce, essentially made her a baby, but mom insisted they were peers) so she got tentative wedding invite which she accepted.

That at least meant she probably wasn’t homophobic but everyone was still tense and unsure about the whole situation. Bruce knew mom really hoped she would get to have a family again but it was a cruel irony that family found her on the day she was about to finally get rid of the name that connected her to them.

„I hope she’s not gonna be a brat.”

He ended up saying, which was a poor summary of his thought process but brought a smile out of Tony, so it was fine.

„Bruce?”

Bruce shook his head fondly at Tony’s weird mood today and his insistence to restart the conversation after every sentence.

„Yes, Tiny?”

It was a testament to how nervous Tony must have been that he didn’t react to the nickname.

„I like Sunset. But I also like Ty.”

„Okay.” Bruce hummed. „I don’t care if you like girls of guys. But if you think I’m gonna let you go anywhere near either of the worst bullies in the school, you’re not gonna see me coming.”

As he saw a small, genuine smile play on Tony’s lips when he shoved at Bruce, he knew it was the right answer.

***

In the end, Tony had to admit the wedding was perfect. There was a lot of cheek squishing and Italian too fast for Tony to understand (some of it didn’t even sound like Italian, mamma later explained some of her family spoke a dialect) and formalities to do, like documents to fill, and there were two cakes, after all, both of them chocolate.

Elaine Walters turned up too, and she and Rebecca seemed to be getting along just fine. Tony saw tears but both their moms were crying non-stop all day so it wasn’t strange. Tony and Bruce, unfortunately, got saddled with babysitting Jennifer, although she seemed to be doing just fine on her own and quickly decided she will make friends with Ana.

Ana was Rebecca’s bridesmaid, with Edwin being Maria’s best man and it was a really beautiful ceremony and Tony was surprised how much he actually enjoyed it. They lived in New York for the last few years and it was great to see them again, especially since they would be staying for a while.

Because really, the wedding was only a start.

Moms would be going for their honeymoon for a whole month, leaving them with only Ana and Edwin, and school was ending this week, so they would essentially have the house to themselves. Tony had a brother to hunt down and plans to make.

„I’m looking for this guy. Heard his name is Bruce Stark.”

Bruce grinned.

„So how does it feel? Officially trapped in the family? It’s not easy, you know, being a Stark.”

„Oh, I bet it’s not. You’d know.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Bruce and elbowed him. They took off their shoes and sat side by side at the beach, feet in the water.

„I’m happy.”

Bruce looked up, mild surprise at Tony’s words.

„I like having two moms now. And I like your mom better than I liked my dad. I didn’t like him much at all, to be honest.”

Bruce just smiled a bit sourly.

„Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Tony nodded, understanding, having slept next to Bruce through his nightmares more than once. Bruce’s father was way worse than Tony’s but neither of them was ever really suited to be parents. Unlike their moms. Their moms were awesome parents.

Tony bumped his shoulder into Bruce’s, making him look at Tony.

„Hey, you know what I like best?”

Bruce bit his lip to keep himself from answering but Tony could see he had known the answer. Tony still said it, because it needed to be said.

„Having you as a brother.”

***

„Mom, we really don’t want to do gap year. There's things to learn, degrees to get.”

Tony looked up when Maria started to laugh from the adjacent room.

„You must be the only kids who ever said that.”

Bruce sighed, slumping on the kitchen table next to Tony. Rebecca shook her head at them in amusement.

„We really aren’t, mom! And we’re not that young. There’s gonna be a lot of kids there only one year older than me, and two years older than Tiny.” He ignored Tony elbowing him for the nickname. Bruce was __not__  letting that nickname go, ever. „Besides, we will still be close to New York, and close to each other too.”

„We just want to get to our doctorals as soon as possible!”

„Whoa, boys. You’re only gonna be starting your undergrad just now.”

„Yes!” Tony threw his hands in the air. „And the sooner we start, the sooner we can be done with it and get to the __real__  fun!”

Maria shuffled into the kitchen and sat down next to Rebecca, the two of them exchanging pointed glances.

„Alright. If you boys really want it, you can apply. There’s no reason you can’t take a break later if it turns out to be too much. It’s going to be better for me to be in New York for work too.”

Tony and Bruce skyrocketed from their seats, giving their moms quick kiss on the cheek before tumbling down the stairs to the workshop. Rebecca smiled faintly before leaning into Maria’s side.

The world wasn’t ready for these two.

„Do you think we should build them a workshop in New York?”

Rebecca laughed.

„Oh yes. It’s either that or they will hijack the kitchen. Also, we should try to talk them into sharing a flat off campus. I don’t want them to destroy the dorms. Better if they explode things in a place we can buy.”

„I’m slightly disturbed by how much this seems like a sensible thing to do. Normal parents don’t have to worry about explosions.”

Rebecca laughed.

„I don’t want to be a normal parent then.”

„Me neither.”

They shared a kiss, smiling at each other for a while before Maria grimaced.

„But if I’m completely frank, I would never give our wonder boys up, but I could do without the explosions.”

Rebecca just laughed and kissed her again.

„You’re going to change your tune the moment they move out.”

„Oh God, they will move out! We shouldn’t have let them, Becka!”

***

„Are you sure about it, Tony?”

„What, living with my little bro? Why shouldn’t I be? It makes no sense to live on campus or settle on dorms when we are so close to each other.”

Bruce shook his head fondly.

„I’m older than you. And I don’t mean that. Isn’t university supposed to be all about independence and sort of... letting go? We lived together all our lives, maybe we should try and find our own ways?”

„Brucie.”

Tony sat down on the bed next to his brother, grinning.

„You’re sixteen, aren’t you a bit dramatic with the all our lives thing? I’m going to start suspecting __you__  are the one who doesn’t want to live with me.”

„No!” Bruce’s protest might have been a bit too loud and too quick but Tony didn’t mind. He actually looked a bit relieved. „No. I do want to live with you. I’m terrified enough of having to go to class and you not being there, all the people being strangers...” Bruce scrunched his nose. „Press.”

Tony laughed.

„Makes you wish you never us, hm?”

Bruce glared at him.

„No.”

The press was awful, and a lot worse since the wedding, but Bruce couldn’t care less about them as long as his life was as good as it was. He was just a bit... or a lot, terrified because this was a change. The first big, actual change, and the first time Tony wouldn’t be by his side for it.

„It’s intimidating.”

„Intimidating is what they’ll be saying about you after the first time you speak up in class.”

Bruce sent Tony a look because this was more of Tony’s thing... although maybe somewhat Bruce’s thing too, and it was actually quite probable, which didn’t mean it should be spoken out loud.

„Aren’t you excited though?” Tony nudged him. „All the new science, some new people, a new chapter in our lives. We finally get to fly alone without moms holding out hands. Independently.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him.

„New chapter in our lives? You sound like you’re getting married, not starting university.”

Tony laughed but then he sobered a bit.

„Do you think we can do this?”

„Do what?”

„...find friends. Go there and pretend people aren’t staring because we’re the Starks. Get someone to see us as normal.”

„You are normal, Tony.”

„ _ _We__  are normal, Bruce. Sometimes.”

It was Bruce’s turn to laugh.

„I think... I think we can try. And the rest is up to the people. But I think... ultimately, the best we can do is be ourselves. Promise me, Tiny. Promise me you won’t try to change to fit there just because someone won’t like that you’re rich and younger or you have two moms. You don’t need people who can’t take you as awesome as you are.”

Tony swallowed but nodded slowly. Bruce bumped his shoulder.

„Hey. Even if university sucks, at the end of the day, we still got each other. And...”

„...and science.”

They whispered in unison, both collapsing into giggles on Tony’s new bed. That night, it took them both too long to fall asleep, the perspective of what would happen the next morning still dreadful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I'm alive!

****

University turned out to be okay. It wasn’t really scary, the lectures were easy but interesting enough and Bruce might have felt a bit lost without Tony but he just sat down in the first row, and focused on the subject instead. Making friends was never really one of his priorities.

Okay, maybe it was less of low priority case and more of a threat looming at horizon, Bruce thought as he stared the two girls sitting in the first row when he entered the auditorium. It was okay. He could just sit in the second row, or sit in the first row, a few seats away.

Except he didn’t want to sit in the second row.

And sitting down in the same row but not next to them would be rude, right?

And Tony would kick his ass for running away from human interaction, minimal as it would be. So Bruce took a deep breath, clutched the strap of his bag a bit tighter, and marched down the stairs to sit down next to them. University, right? Growing up and personal growth and being brave.

„Hey. Sorry, is this seat taken?”

The girl he spoke too turned to him, smiling, clearly about to answer, but she didn’t get a chance as her friend popped up behind her, grinning at him.

„Bruce!”

Oh God. She knew him? Did she know him or did she just see him in some newspaper he was forced to pose with moms and Tony in? She was short, __very__  cheerful, with blonde hair and hazel eyes that were twinkling happily. She didn’t seem like a fangirl of the infamous Starks, and more like someone joyful to see an old friend.

And she called him by his first name, with unhidden familiarity. God, she __knew__ him. She clearly knew him and he has no idea who she is. He was saved from the embarrassment though, because she kept talking a mile a minute.

„It’s so awesome to see you again, I had no idea you’re studying here too! Of course you can sit here, also hey, this is Betty!”

Betty smiled, amused and looking used to her friend’s antics, as she extended her hand to him.

„I’m Jane, it’s okay, I bet you don’t remember me, we went to school together for a year before you moved out, I also skipped a few grades after that, and here I am! It’s actually a bit of relief you’re here too, I was afraid I’d be the youngest and not know anyone, but then I met Betty and now you are here too!”

She looked like she would keep going but the lecturer stepping in stopped her. Betty smiled at Bruce in a fond but apologetic way, and he found himself happily returning said smile as he sat next to the two girls. Despite Jane’s flashy personality, he found himself already liking them both.

Maybe even because of Jane’s personality, and the way in which she actually reminded him of Tony. Part of him was surprised he didn’t remember her, and part of him knew he simply didn’t remember much from school, him and Tony living in their own little world, never really making many friends aside from occasionally going to the cinema with some guys, like when the Captain America movie came out.

The lecture passed by quickly and Jane left immediately after, rushing into another class already because apparently she registered for more subjects than physically possible and was attempting to bilocate, and Bruce ended up leaving with Betty. It was their only class that day and she was going in the same direction, so they walked side by side.

„So you got a flat in the city?”

„Yeah, I’m sharing with my brother. He’s at MIT.”

„I heard about that.”

Betty smiled and Bruce frowned, unsure what she meant. She didn’t seem like someone to read gossip magazines and didn’t react to Bruce’s surname earlier. Her bringing it up now made Bruce vaguely uncomfortable.

„I have a confession of sorts, I guess. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. Well, depending on the way you look at it, maybe. I’m Betty Ross. General Ross is my father. He knows you mother. Makes business with her, so I heard a lot about you, before.”

„Oh.” Bruce smiled, feeling a bit sheepish. „It’s nothing bad then, I guess. Bruce Stark. But you already knew that. So what have you heard about me before?”

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her, half teasing, half genuinely curious. She laughed, and it was nice, finding that sort of easy camaraderie with someone other than Tony.

„A lot. Well, more so about your mother than you. And not all of it good. My father isn’t a fan of your... well, __your__  mom, you know? You having, two of them. But he respects Maria Stark and Stark Industries at the same time.”

„And you?”

Bruce said, eager to see what her answer will be, feeling like it’s a strangely defining moment in their possible friendship.

„Well, I sure as hell don’t agree with his homophobic ass about the two moms thing, and I think yours are pretty awesome, between the company and the foundation. And honestly, I think you’re lucky. You have two cool moms and I have one dead mom and a dad I rarely even like. Sure, I love him but liking? That’s something else altogether. But yeah... erm, I did kind of hear a lot about you being a Stark. I haven’t really heard a lot about you as a person.”

She smiled at him cheekily.

„But I guess I’m looking forward to finding out myself.”

And strangely, Bruce realized he too was looking forward to it. Getting to know her, and allowing her in, to get to know the real him no one outside of his family ever really did before.

Tony would coo at him later, talking about his little brother („I’m older, Tiny!”) making friends. Bruce would smack him over the head, and jab that Tony should try it himself.

***

University was not quite the way Bruce imagine it, after all. Not for Tony, at least. He wasn’t sure how Tony imagined it but it was not how Bruce imagined Tony would be at university. And how he was, was __annoying.__

„I’m going to kill him. Will you help me hide the body?”

Bruce sent Betty a pleading look where he was sprawled over her sofa, having spent the last half an hour whining about Tony’s punk phase, and why living with him now was absolute hell, and how if Bruce had known his brother would turn into a little „guyliner” monster he would never agree to it.

„Hmm?”

Betty looked up at him from her biochemistry homework. Bruce narrowed his eyes at her notebook, sinking suspicion that she tuned him out as he noticed long rows of neatly written calculations.

„You were saying?”

She smiled innocently at him and she was beautiful and he loved her but he was supposed to be mad.

„Murder, Betty!”

„Oh, cool, who are we killing?”

Bruce sighed, closing his eyes but smiling involuntarily. She was like this, she could always just __get__ him and that was amazing because no one ever was like that besides Tony. Not that Bruce ever tried making friends before.

„This is why I love you.”

„So.” She closed her notebook and clapped her hands. „Murder. I’m gonna take a wild guess and say our victim is Tony. What did he do this time?”

Bruce groaned.

„What he’s been doing for the past three months. He thinks he can do whatever he wants, all grown up at university like he’s an adult or something and not a 15 year old punk. He keeps partying and getting drunk and coming home at ridiculous hours, tripping over everything and waking me up. He barely even leaves grease stained car parts on the kitchen table! Last week he brought a girl home! A girl, Betty. To have sex with.”

Betty tried to stifle amused giggle at the absolutely appalled, disgusted expression Bruce was sporting. God, he was adorable, all worked up over this, a protective big brother.

„Bruce. I’m going to tell you something. It may come as a shock but I want you to try and keep an open mind, and carefully consider what I’m saying.” She leaned in to whisper into his ear conspirationally, ignoring his suspicious gaze. „Bruce, the way Tony is behaving... The partying, the alcohol, sex, and not much actual studying... Bruce. You are describing normal student behaviour.”

She laughed when he threw a pillow at her.

”Et tu, Ross?”

They sat in silence for a while before Betty spoke up again, hesitantly.

„You know, you could always rattle him out to your moms. From your stories it sounds like they could easily bring Tony down to Earth.”

Bruce was affronted by the very suggestion. He was an annoyed brother, not a snitch. There were rules of brotherly loyalty he would never dare break. He didn’t expect Betty to understand. She was an only child. So instead of gracing the outrageous question with an answer, Bruce just glared at her.

***

So potentially, Bruce might have been right about Sunset. Which was exactly why Tony didn’t tell Bruce about Sunset even being here, let alone that he reconnected (or connected? Bruce always made sure Tony stayed away from her back in high school) with her, or that he started dating her.

He sure as hell was not telling Bruce about the sinking feeling Bruce might have been onto something when Sunset kept mentioning Stark Industries security details in passing, making Tony increasingly uncomfortable.

But Bruce might have been right, Tony sulked into a half empty whisky glass. The party seemed like fun but Sunset dumping him in the middle of it and calling him a little kid and a slut and all the other stuff and admitting to trying to get company secrets out of him?

Maybe he should have told Bruce.

He chucked the rest of whisky down and poured himself three shots of cherry vodka. Well, since he was already here and people were mostly not really interested enough to pay attention to whoever Sunset was trying to humiliate this week, (God, the first semester wasn’t over yet and people were already used to her being Like That, Tony really should have known better.), he might as well try and get something out of this yet.

He gulped the shots, one after another, waiting for the pleasantly warm feeling to spread and stumbling a bit as he went on a hunt. He would find a pretty thing without a penchant for playing with him like he was a sex toy and he would allow the lucky chosen to fuck him until he forgot that bitch.

He looked around the room, trying to find someone suitable, pretty and preferably not female or in any way resembling Sunset, and alone, because Tony didn’t want foreplay and trying to get rid of the group right now. He just needed a good one night stand and for Bruce to never find out what happened.

Thank fuck most people here were MIT.

He narrowed his eyes, zeroing on his victim. The guy stood in the corner, currently pocketing his phone and pouring himself a glass of... was that water? Ugh, Tony hoped he wasn’t a prude, or __responsible__. Still, he chose to take a risk and stood up, strutting confidently (if slightly wobbly) in the chosen direction.

Damn, the guy was even more beautiful up close, all tall, dark and handsome. He would be totally out of Tony’s league if Tony wasn’t Tony Stark. But Tony was a Stark, and had a lot of liquid courage in his system, and not a fuck left to give after the stunt Sunset pulled.

And he was determined he was gonna get that guy.

„Hey, gorgeous.”

***

The guy was objectively handsome, although looked a bit young (tiny, James’ mind supplied unhelpfully) and he was clearly, painfully smashed.

„Wanna get out of here?”

James stared at him, baffled, and for a few seconds didn’t say anything, wondering why the hell had he even come here. He knew one thing for sure, and it was that he wasn’t going to bed with this guy. He also knew for sure though that he was not leaving him in that state.

He sighed, cursing his soft heart, and smiled at the guy.

„Sure thing. I’m Rhodes. James Rhodes. Your place or mine?” He said, hoping the guy would choose his own place, before he reconsidered. „You living alone? Far from here?”

„Nice touch, double-oh handsome.” He almost lost balance and giggled, presumably at the Bond joke. „I live with my brother but he’s not home so he won’t be inter- inter... rrupting us... It’s a few minutes drive, but I got the car--”

James just put a hand on the guy’s shoulders, resigning himself to his fate.

„Yeah, no, I live around the corner. We are going to my place and we are walking there. So what’s your name?”

„Tony. Tony Stark, if you know who I am.”

James would have stopped if he wasn’t forced to almost carry the guy with him, the realization hitting him. So he was of a bit familiar face. James heard the talk of one of the famous Stark heirs starting MIT at the fragile age of fifteen (god, he was a baby, James was right), and he saw that face in the corridors a few times.

Above all, James had seen Sunset tonight, and what she did. Christ, the kid had a reason to be smashed.

„Yeah, it rings a bell. Something about the younger, more reckless Stark.”

„Hey!” He probably tried to look indignant but he ended up with an adorable pout. „I’m just the exciting Stark. Not that Brucie isn’t exciting but sometimes he is too boring and reasonable for fun.”

Looking at Tony, he wondered who wouldn’t be, in comparison to him. He was glad to see the fresh air seemed to sober the guy up a bit and he trudged up the stairs after James on his own, now looking strangely sullen.

James unlocked his door and they guy went straight for James’ couch, slumping in it and looking at his host with dramatic, haunted gaze.

„You’re not planning to have sex with me, are you?”

„Nope.”

James popped the p and smiled at the guy’s crestfallen look as he went to the kitchen.

„Are you going to murder me?”

„Also no. I’m going to make you something warm to drink, put you to sleep on my couch and get Aspirin ready for tomorrow while I call your brother.”

„Oh God.” You’re worse than a serial killer. You’re responsible!”

„So what’s it gonna be? Gimme your phone willingly or make me extract it with force?”

James frowned at the smirk that appeared on Tony’s face as he threw the phone at him.

„Have fun with the passcode, jerk.”

And somehow, before James could process what happened, Tony managed to lay down and actually start snoring, a mug of tea untouched on the table.

James narrowed his eyes at the sleeping body. Stark wanted to challenge him? Well, he was going to get it.


End file.
